The Wrecker And Snow Queen
by Pricat
Summary: A friendship but fluffy story about a certain wrecker and snow queen being friends and more so
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**i came up with this this past weekend and it's Ralph/Eldsa but know this ship is getting popular since Jennifer Lee shipped it from the first time.**

**i hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Think fast!" a loud voice yelled as the person it belonged to, a huge man in a red shirt and black overalls with messy spiked brown hair was in the woods of Arendelle with Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.

"Ha you shouldn't mess with a Snow Queen, my dear wrecker!" Elsa said laughing using her powers as snowballs swirled in her hands making Ralph chuckle slamming the huge one with his huge hands.

Ever since he had first visited Arendelle with Vanellope and met the Snow Queen, they had became friends as they had a lot in common plus his desire to protect her was high like with Vanellope.

He loved these times when the arcade was shut and he could sneak off to Arendelle where Elsa was and they would have snow fun since it never snowed in Niceland as Elsa giggled.

"You okay Ralph?" she asked him.

"Y-Yeah." he said shivering.

She remembered not everybody could stand the cold like her knowing it was getting too cold for him as they were going back to the castle she shared with Anna heating laughter as Olaf and Sven were running through the halls.

"Woah guys watch it okay?" Ralph said.

Elsa smiled knowing he was very kind hearted towards others which was swet and knew he needed a break since sometimes when he came, he looked tired and sometimes slept near the fire.

She knew he had to go soon but knew that he had to before people in his world worried.

"I'll come back, you know that?" he said to her.

She nodded but was seeing him go after hugging her.

* * *

Ralph managed to make it back to Litwak's before sunrise or that nobody would guess that he had gone off to Arendelle but was going to his apartment to get some rest knowing the arcade was opening soon so hoped Felix and the others didn't notice and were tucking himself in

He just hoped Elsa was okay as she cared about her knowing for a long time, she'd been alone like him and Vanellope but had found somebody like them.

His eyes closed in slumber but was falling into sleep.


	2. Going To Tappers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and stunned so many people like it as I love where it's going plus listening to the out take demos from the deluxe soundtrack like Spring Pageant gave me ideas and so is watching Wreck it Ralph as I type lol.**

**Ooh I am seeing Frozen tomorrow meaning more ideas!**

**Elsa and Ralph are hanging out in Tapper's inspired by a drawing I saw on tumblr but in the drawing, Elsa was drunk.**

**Plus Olaf followed her there.**

* * *

Elsa was in her room wondering if Ralph was okay and hadn't gotten into trouble because of her since only they knew and nobody else like her sister or Ralph's little glitch friend knew, as she heard somebody enter as it was Olaf.

"Hey where's your big friend?" he asked.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at his question since he knew about Ralph but hadn't told Anna or the others but knew they wouldn't mind because she knew about Vanellope seeing a letter from Ralph asking if she wanted to go to Tapper's.

"it's from Ralph right?" the snowman asked.

"Yes but going to where he lives for a bit." she said getting ready.

She had a surprise for him as she'd baked him a cake remembering what he told her about the thirtieth anniversary party knowing he'd became a good guy.

"Don't tell Anna where I'm going okay?" she said.

He decided to go with her as his snow cloud protected him from danger of meltubfg so saw a portal appear following Elsa through appearing in Fix It Felix Jr but the both of them were eight bit making Elsa smile as snowflakes began falling.

She wondered where Ralph's apartment was as she had overheard Vanellope talk about it.

"Elsa!" she heard a voice say as it was Vanellope.

"H-Hey where does Ralph live?" she asked.

"In the building Your Highness.

Hey your snowman buddy came too, awesome!" she said.

Olaf giggled as Elsa understood but was letting him come knowing like a puppy, he liked following her or Anna everywhere.

"Okay let's go." she said.

She followed Vanellope inside seeing a Christmas tree making the Snow Queen smile as Vanellope saw snowflakes falling in the lobby knowing Elsa had made it snow inside jumping around trying to catch them making Elsa giggle as more fell.

"Elsa you're here!" Ralph said hugging her.

Elsa nodded as they were going to Tapper's but Vanellope was coming too along with OLAF KNOWING THIS WOULD BE EXCITING.

* * *

Ay Tapper's, the four of them were at Ralph's usyal table but other guys were wolf whistling at Elsa making her nervous because after getting control of her powers, she had very little social interaction except for Ralph which was good because they had a lot in common, as she ipped root beer humming something she'd heard a long time ago from a children's pageant in Arendelle.

"It's this song from a pageant I heard, in Arendelle before I was crowned Queen." she said.

"Ooh what is it?" Vanellope asked curious as Olaf joined in.

Ralph knew that when Elsa got flustered, her powers could get nuts.

"Maybe later kid." Ralph said.

Elsa understood the child was just curious.

They were having fun and Elsa was liking root beer making Ralph smile and worry because he knew root beer made people hyper knowing she couldn't go back to Arendelle like this as her sister would freak knowing she could spend the night in his apartment on the couch picking her up gently since Vanellope had went back to Sugar Rushand Olaf to Arendelle.

"Come on Elsa, let's go." he said as they were leaving Tapper's.

He made it to his apartment without any of the Nicelanders seeing him unlocking the door and entering turning on the light dressing her in spare red and black pyjamas knowing she wouldn't mind.

He was going to get ready for bed as it was late plus it had been Winter Break meaning the arcade had been busy, but heard something that sounded like singing.

_We celebrate Spring, we know when it's here_

_The ancient troll prophecy won't come to pass this year._

_What was this prophecy, what did it say?_

_That is the subject of our little play!_

_Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter._

_Your land shall be cursed, in unending winter._

_And blasts of cold lead to dark art._

_And a ruler with a frozen heart._

_Blasts of cold and ice, we shall be free with a sword sacrifice._

_but frozen starvation is not today's fate and we have an extra special cause to celebrate._

_The smartest, kindest, perfect role model anybody's seen._

_Princess Elsa becomes our queen_

He realised it had been Elsa singing and she had a beauitful singing voice wondering why she never sang in front of him knowing that not many people got to know her and smiled kissing her head.

He was going to bed after tucking her in knowing that tonight had been fun.


	3. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed and fabved since everybody's in love with this pairing and agree.**

**Elsa and Ralph have fun in Arendelle wityh snow fun since Elsa decides to show her powers since she knows Ralph will understand.;**

* * *

The next morning, Elsa awoke smelling breakfast as she got up from the couch rubbing sleep from her eyes realising she was wearing a spare pair of Ralph's pyjamas as they were covered in ice emyrtomh yjr lotchen as

"Hey frosting Beauty you sleep well?" Ralph asked.

She nodded as she was feeling her head ache making him understand because she had too much root beer at Tapper's but he gave her pain killers.

"T-Thanks." she said as he blushed.

"It's fine but you mist be hungry huh?" Ralph said.

Elsa nodded in reply as she sat on the stool.

She wondered what he was making seeing him flip pancakes onto plates as Elsa smiled as snowflakes were in the room.

"Wow you're amazing!" Ralph said as his eyes widened.

She blushed at him as she cared about him and knew that no other boys in Arendelle were nrave to come near her and was happy that Ralph cared about her, like with Vanellope.

She then had an idea as she could trust Ralph but knew how she could tell.

"Wanna go to Arendelle and have fun?" she asked as Ralph smiled nodding as they were eating.

After that, Elsa was getting dresed as she used her powers to make another ice dress like the one she had made after running away from Arendelle after her powers had been revealed and saw Ralph dressed wearing a scarf and a jacket since it was too cold to go out in his typical red shirt but were going out to Arendelle through the portal.

"It feels good to be home, as it's been a while." she said.

They were going to the forest hearing laughter seeing Kristoff, Olaf and Sven playing hockey on the ice covered lake making Elsa smile knowing Kristoff was her sister's friend going with Ralph deeper into the forest where her ice castle was, making Ralph impressed.

"You made this?" he asked seeing her blush.

"Yes I did with my powers." she said.

"That's cool." he said.

Elsa then had an idea since it had been a long while since she'd built a snowman since she'd done it with Anna as a child and rebuilding Olaf.

"D-Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked nervously as the wrecker nodded.

"Sure as maybe Vanellope and I can do it too." he said as she nodded.

Unknown to them, Kristoff was watching since Anna had told him about her sister's mysterious friend and was telling Anna about him.

"Oh that's Ralph, Elsa's friend!" Olaf said.

Kristoff sighed as he left them be.

* * *

After a while, Elsa and Ralph had done finishing the snow creation as it was as big as Ralph with huge hands like his hands making them smile sitting in the snow looking at it just like she and her sister had done as kids but saw Olaf join them.

"Ooh another new brother!

He's not mean like Marshmallow right?" he asked as Elsa had an idea.

"No he's not as his name is Ralph." she said hugging it like her with he hugged it too.

Ralph smiled as he saw her use her powers to make a snow cave for it as she didn't want to make a huge snow cloud for it plus it was nearly Christmas and knew it was her favourite time of year humming.

Ralph knew not many people appreciated her gifts as the Snow Queen.

He then was pulling up a Christmas tree for his apartment but Elsa wanted to help making him smile as they were going to Niceland and his apartment hearing footsteps seeing the door open and Vanellope enter excited seeing the tree knowing that Elsa was wanting to help.

"Thanks as your friend here got the tree from Arendelle." she told her.

"Cool!" Vanellope said as Elsa smiled.

She saw boxes of decorations as they were from Sugar Rush making Elsa smile because she had never celebrated Christmas in a long while but Ralph understood.

"It's okay as you can celebrate it with us." Ralph said to her.

Elsa smirked at this but knew her sister and the others were preparing for Christmas as she was scared since Anna had decorated the huge Christmas tree in the ballroom.

They were drinking eggnog in Ralph's apartment making Elsa feel warm inside like when she figured out how to control her powers.


	4. Decorating Sugar Rush

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and stunned by how many people love this story by the faves and follows it's gotten.**

**Thanks to Ninjamaster and everybody else for reviewing.**

**In this chapter, Elsa and Olaf are helping Vanellope decorate Sugar Rush for the hoklidays plus Vanellope helps Elsa make her own kart and teaches her to drive.**

* * *

When Elsa got back to Arendelle, she heard laughter in the ballroom, as she saw Anna playing with Olaf giving her an idea since they hadn't played in the ballroom in a long while as she focused feeling her powers unleash turning the ballroom into a winter wonderland, making them smile.

"Wow you're finally using your powers.

I guess Ralph is helping you come out of your shell huh?" Olaf said.

Elsa nodded remembering the snow wrecker that was running around that she and Ralph had made ice skating and having fun with her sister which she'd always wanted to do.

"You could say that." Elsa replied.

Anna was curious about this Ralph guy Olaf talked about and Kristoff had seen them together in the forest but decided to let Anna see for herself.

"When are you seeing Ralph again?" Olaf asked Elsa.

"Later as we're helping Vanellope with something in her kingdom, if you wanna come." she whispered as they were going to have fun.

Anna smiled as she nodded but were helping them.

Later Elsa and Olaf were going to Fix It Felix Jr as she created the portal as Olaf giggled going through but unaware that Anna had followed them as they appeared in the game world meeting Ralph and Vanellope there.

"Ready to go?" Ralph asked as Elsa nodded.

They were following Ralph and Vanellope through Game Central Station but Anna was in awe since she'd nebver seen a world like this, getting on the train to Sugar Rush hearing Vanellope excited about Christmas as Olaf agreed.

They then arrived in Sugar Rush but Vanellope was leading them to her castle making both Elsa and Olaf in awe but were Elsa was calm as snowflakes were falling.

"Wow that's awesome!" Vanellope said.

The young President knew the others would love this as Elsa was making it snow everywhere in Sugar Rush, freezing the taffy swamps turning them into ice rinks among other things.

"Wow this is really pretty." Ralph said.

elsa dmiled at him because she was being herself but Vanellope was getting an idea remembering how she and Ralph had built a kart making Ralph smile going to the bakery.

* * *

Elsa was excited seeing the bakery and more excited that Vanellope wanted to make her a kart but she didn't know how to drive, as Vanellope laughed.

"No problem as Ralph taught me so he could teach you." she said.

Elsa smiled as she was getting in her kart which was made of icy frosting and other things but were but was stunned Anna was here understanding that Ralph was an nice guy to her sister knowing this was a good thing and was leaving Sugar Rush hearing laughter.

She was going back to Arendelle and were seeing Kristoff there wondering if Elsa was okay seeing she was okay and knew that Ralph was being sweet to her.

They knew that Elsa might ask Anna later why she'd followed her there.

Anna sighed drinking hot chocolate knowing Elsa would enjoy some once she got back, maybe Olaf too because Elsa had made a magical mix that wouldn't melt him if he drank it seeing Elsa back later hearing her talking to Olaf in her room making her understand.

"I'll talk to her later." Anna said as she knew now wasn't a good time.


	5. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a long while or few days as I've been busy with Christmas things plus I saw Frozen last Wednesday which was pure goodness and gave me more inspiration for Elsa/Ralph **

**Speaking of our ship, it's getting popular on tumblr which makes me so happy.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviwed as it means a lot and stunned that a lot of you love this story as this is my first Disney otp I support.**

**In this chapter, Elsa isn't feeling too well and both Anna and Ralph are concerned for her.**

* * *

That winter night, Elsa was still up thinking as she loved being with Ralph and his little sister even though Vanellope kept saying she wasn't Ralph's sister.

She knew that things were crazy because she knew this time of year was nuts but a good kind of nuts knowing her sister was excited and so was Olaf which was a good thing but she wanted to be with Ralph deciding to leave right now for a bit opening the portal and going to Niceland.

She realised it never snowed here which must be sad for the people here smiling, raising her arms using her powers to make it snow but not cover the town in eternal winter since her love for Ralph was keeping her powers in check.

Unknown to her, Ralph was up and after seeing the snowflakes falling, was up and dressed going outside seeing Elsa there making it snow here dancing in the winds that blew through her hair.

"Wow, thanks Elsa!" he said seeing her blush.

"Y-You're welcome Ralph since it never snowed here." she said.

"Well now it does which is good since now it feels like Christmas." he said.

Elsa smiled as she was having fun as they played in the snow but the sun was rising meaning she had to go before her sister woke up seeing she wasn't there and for Ralph, the arcade would open soon.

"I'll see you later Your Highness." he said.

"I know I will." Elsa said opening the portal.

Butterflies were buzzing inside Ralph but going back inside knowing in a few hours, the arcade would be open.

Upon returning to the castle in Arendelle, Elsa was feeling unlike herself which scared her sneezing as blasts of snow emerged from her nose making her stunned.

"That isn't good, but I just need to rest." she said softly going to her room.

* * *

After the arcade had closed, Ralph had snuck off to Arendelle with Vanellope to hang out with Elsa remembering last night and this morning when the Nicelanders were stuned seeing snow but for some reason, a bad feeling ran through him as they entered the castle seeing Anna worried.

"It's Elsa, she's sick." she said as Olaf nodded.

A tinge of fear rushed through the wrecker running up to the snow Queen's room seeing her in bed asleep approaching as not to wake her but placed a huge hand on her head gently feeling her burning up.

"Can't you guys get a doctor or something?" Ralph said to Anna giving her an idea.

"I know someone who might help." Anna said as he held Elsa in his arms.

"It's gonna be okay, as your sister's helping." he said.

Anna was leading him to the trolls as the sun set seeing the rocks become trolls making Vanellope in awe glitching but Pabbi saw that Elsa was sick.

"She just has a bad cold, which is odd for her.

Medicine will help." Pabbi said making a liquid and pouring it into a huge vial.

"This should help her but watch over her as she needs you." Pabbi said as Ralph nodded.

"T-Thanks." he said as they were leaving.

After going back to the castle, Ralph was tucking Elsa into her bed since she was waking up scared coughing but sneezing as blasts of snow and ice emitted from her nose making Vanellope laugh.

"Not cool kid!" Ralph warned.

"But it was funny!" Vanellope said being quiet.

Elsa smiled at her friends weakly but having trouble sitting up as Ralph caught her putting her on his lap.

"S-Sorry about that but what's wrong wityh me?" she asked coughing.

"Youi're sick with a cold, but the trolls made something to help you.

You really worried me back there." Ralph said.

"I know as we fit together." she said.

Ralph then saw Anna come in with Olaf but the fire wasn't lit in case the snow cloud or Olaf would melt as Anna had to give Elsa medicine seeing Elsa quiet while taking it making a face at the taste as Vanellope laughed making Anna smile and Ralph sigh.

"She'll be okay right?" Ralph asked worried.

"I hope so but we have to wait and see." Anna said but a smile was on Elsa's face as she slept plus Anna knew the princess of Corona was coming for tea leaving them be to get ready.

Vanellope was going outside to play in the snow but Ralph knew she'd be careful stroking Elsa's hair gently.


	6. Helping Out

**a/n**

**Here's more of the Elsa/Ralph goodness you've been craving, like peanut butter cups but stunned at just how many wrecklings and frozenites love this story as I love this ship you know?**

**Plus a little something on tumblr involving Elsa's love of chocolate and Ralph's distaste of it despite the fact it saved his life gave me a cute one shot idea and so does the demo We Know Better from the deluxe soundtrack which I've been listening to on tumblr a lot.**

**Anyhoo thanks for the reviews as they mean a lot and in this chapter, while Elsa is recovering from the cold and Ralph comforting her, prep is underway for the Arendelle Winter Ball, and Olaf and Anna have a great idea which should make Elsa feel better about the ball, since she's shy which I understand.**

* * *

It was the next day sfter seeing Elsa and Ralph was pretty tired because he had been up all night worrying about the Snow Queen so was pretty sluggish while the arcade was open but now it was xclosed meaning he could make a quick visit to Arendelle without anybody noticing.

He went through the portal appearing in Arendelle not minding the cold one bit but was going to the castle and saw that Anna was busy and snuck upstairs to Elsa's room entering and saw Elsa sleeping making him smile because he cared about her, like with Vanellope.

Maybe he could take an nap here since Elsa wouldn't mind plus she looked lonely cooped up in here understanding how that felt, when everybody was afraid of you and you had to live in the dump.

He pushed those thoughts aside since that was the past but it still hurt knowing Elsa was the same stroking her long mesy blonde hair seeing a smile on her face.

He then saw the fire lit picking her up gently out of the bed and sat by the fire as it was warm feeling his heart beat fast.

"Thankshe heard her say in sleep.

"You're welcome as I had a rough night worrying about ya." Ralph said.

They were unaware Olaf was peeking through the keyhole using his icicle telecope but smiling knowing they were meant to be.

"Olaf, what're you doing?

You know Elsa isn't herself and hates spying!" Anna said.

"Yeah but look!" he said handing her the telescope.

Anna smiled looking through it seeing the adorable sight smiling as it was adorable knowing the nine foot tall wrecker cared about her sister.

"Maybe they should get trollfully married, like with you and Kristoff!" Olaf said excited.

"Woah that wasn't a real wedding remember?

Plus she and Ralph need more time to get to know each other." she said.

"Hmm what about the Winter Ball?" he said.

Anna's eyes lit up at his suggestion knowing that was a good idea since Elsa always felt shy at balls and having Ralph there would help her getting ideas knowing Elsa was getting better but didn't want to push her about the ball remembering what had happened last time.

"Maybe this time will be different." Olaf said.

"Maybe but wait and see." she said.

The snowman nodded as they left before anybody noticed them or Ralph heard since he wasn't that social either like Elsa.

They left them be going to help with prep and Olaf was goofing around with Sven since they still had the ice rink outside since Olaf liked ice skating whenever Anna was busy or with Kristoff or when Elsa was busy ruling the kingdom.

Anna smirked at him but knew Elsa was getting better and would be able to attend the ball if she wanted to.

* * *

A few days passed nd Elsa was feeling better but anxious as the Winter Ball was on Christmas Eve because she knew she wasn't very social plus after what had happened, she found it harder to trust a lot of people except for Ralph but knew she'd rather be in the snow with him or in his world putting on her ice dress and cape.

She was leaving her room and heard laughter and singing making her curious seeing Kristoff playing a guitar and Anna singing while Olaf was dancing which made Elsa softly giggle.

She was going to Ralph but knew he was probably tired or something and she could help going through the portal but heard sounds of smashing making her curious seeing her wrecker prince wrecking since he'd explained about that, and was impressed staying out of the way.

But seeing the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the roof made her scared and angry feeling her powers surge.

"Don't feel.." she said calming down.

She saw the arcade was closing as she ran over to him hugging him.

"A-Are you okay, are you hurt?" she asked worried.

Ralph understood seeing pure worry in those ice blue eyes of hers as he got up all muddy with a few cuts and bruises from work but they didn't bother him.

"Those guys are jerks!" she yelled as she froze Gene's butt.

Ralph chuckled softly but knew Elsa was worried and needed to calm down or needed help to remembering how Anna had explained Elsa's powers but they were going to his apartment and saw Elsa on the couch quiet understanding.

He was taking a shower to get all the dirt off but was warm and soothing knowing how Elsa was scared realising like when Vanellope had sen him wreck for the first time, she'd been scvared and he calmed her down and was drying off.

He was thinking of what to say seeing her asleep on the couch stroking her hair gently.


	7. A Little Anxious About ThevBall

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like as I love this couple plus their popularity on tumblr is increasing with every cute drawing I see.**

**Anyhoo, Ralph is worrying about the Arendelle Winter Ball and Elsa is helping him plus he tries to help her after the other day when she saw him fall but love where this is going.**

**I also wanna write a series of one shots for these two.**

* * *

Ralph was stunned as he had recieved an invatiation for the Arendelle Winter Ball knowing that Elsa would be there and she and him loved each other deciding to go as it was in a few days which made him excited yet worried.

He knew that being around a lot of people was very hard unless it was Vanellope sighing and going to Sugar Rush seeing Elsa there with Vanellope fixing karts at the bakery making him smile because he knew they were getting along.

"Hey Ralphie, what's going on?" Vanellope asked.

"I see you got the inviation to the Winter Ball and you're going right?" Elsa said hopefully.

"Yes I'm going meaning we can hang out right?" he said.

"Yes as it was Anna's idea." Elsa said.

Vanellope smiled since she knew that her friend was shy and needed a bit of socialising so knew Elsa was his second friend besides her.

"Ooh you guys will have fun but it's a grown up party right?

Where you have to be fancy?" she said making Elsa smile.

"Not really.

It involves food and dancing but mingling which I'm not good at just like Ralph but at least you help him out." she said.

Vanellope was looking forward to Christmas which Ralph understood since he knew she'd get a lot of gifts but had never met Santa before and was planning something for her.

Elsa smiled seeing Sour Bill there.

"Ms President?

You need to get ready for the Random Roster race." he said.

"Okay!" she said glitching with excitement leaving.

Ralph smiled at this along with Elsa but were going to Arendelle for a while using the portal and secretly worried about the dancing part of the ball since he wasn't that good at dancing or afraid he'd crush somebody's foot.

"Aw you on't as I'm sure you're a good dancer if you wanna be." she said.

He blushed at her words as they were looking at the decorations seeing Elsa calm, as snowflakes swirled around her.

He remembered the other day when she'd seen him get thrown off the roof by the Nicelanders when the arcade was still open and wanted to explain that since she hadn't seen him in a few days after that.

"Really, that's part of your job?" Elsa asked softly but calm.

"Yes it's my duty.

Remember I told you about Turbo and how his game got unplugged?

If I don't do my duty, the game could get unplugged which I can't let happen, not after what almost happened to Sugar Rush and Vanellope because of me.

The way you felt after accidentally hurting Anna." he said.

He felt her hug him.

"It's okay as I understand but it's still not right." she said.

He nodded as they were talking about things knowing the Winter Ball was coming up.

Elsa understood his anxiety because all eyes in the ballroom would be watching her like a hawk to see if her powers would unleash but dshe had more control over her powers.

She then was leading him into the castle sighing.

* * *

That night in her room, Elsa couldn't sleep because she was worried about the Winter Ball as her powers unleashed as ice covered the pillow making her sigh knowing her anxiety about the ball was making her powers unleash humming the song she'd sang while making her ice castle knowing maybe a few days there and alone would soothe her nerves, packing.

"You're going to your castle huh?" she heard a voice say.

She saw Olaf there as Anna had asked him to see if Elsa was okay because she'd ben quiet during dinner and had barely ate.

"Yes as the Winter Ball makes me anxious and I need to calm down or I could freeze the kingdom again which I don't wanna do." she said her hands shaking.

"Aww you won't Elsie as you have better control over your powers." he said hugging her.

Elsa smiled since the snowman's hugs were very warm and helped when she or Anna were stressed or upset.

"Thanks Olaf." she said hugging him back.

He smiled seeing her leave and knew she would be okay knowing Ralph would be there if he came looking for her as he always did.

He saw Sven getting sleepy in the barn and was beside him making Kristoff annoyed.

He was a little jealous of the fact the snowman was friends with Sven.

He noticed Elsa had left the castle and had to tell Anna since she would be worried if he didn't.


End file.
